


Come Back To Me

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [47]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth tries to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motorcitydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/gifts).



> for the tumblr prompt: Ambrollins, seeking solace.

Seth eases Dean back onto the bed, kissing him soft and slow. He’s trying to make up for all the awful things he had to say to Dean tonight and Dean’s clinging to him, wanting the comfort he’s offering.

He tugs Dean’s shirt off of him, breaking the kiss briefly to get it over Dean’s head. He kisses Dean again, letting his hands drift down to Dean’s chest, rolling his fingertips over Dean’s nipples, swallowing his groan of pleasure. 

He skates his fingers down over Dean’s ribs to settle on his waist, smiling against Dean’s mouth. He breaks the kiss and drags his mouth down Dean’s jawline, sucking gently at his neck as Dean curls his arms around him, grinding up against him.

"What do you need?" Seth whispers, licking the shell of Dean’s ear. 

"You, just you." Dean moans, running his hands up and down Seth’s back. 

"I’m sorry." Seth whispers, moving down so he can nudge his nose against the underside of Dean’s jaw. 

"I know. Not your fault though." Dean sighs, looking down at Seth as best he can before dropping his head back against the bed as Seth presses tiny kisses against his chest, moving to one nipple and taking it in his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue over the tightening bud.

He switches to the other one, giving it the same treatment, and relishing Dean’s quiet whimpers. He can feel Dean’s erection pressing against him and he pushes down against it, drawing a louder moan from Dean.

He takes off Dean’s pants and underwear, tossing them onto the floor and strokes Dean a few times before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. Dean winds his fingers in Seth’s hair, holding on, but not pulling. He moans as Seth takes more of his cock into his mouth, tracing his tongue over the veins on the underside. Seth digs in his pocket for the lube he brought with him and uncaps it, keeping Dean distracted by sucking harder at the tip of his cock.

He slicks his fingers up and presses one against Dean, slowly entering him as he begins to pull off of his cock. Dean arches up against him as Seth works a finger into him, stretching him before pressing another one into him. Dean pants, rocking down onto Seth’s fingers and babbling, hands still in Seth’s hair as Seth bites his hips, soothing the sting with his tongue. 

He eases another finger inside of Dean, working to make sure he’s fully prepped. Dean’s making little impatient noises now and he’s starting to tug at Seth’s hair, so Seth presses one more kiss to the head of Dean’s cock before pulling his fingers out of Dean and slicking up his cock, moving back up the bed. 

Dean makes to roll over onto his belly, but Seth stops him with a hand on his side. “Wanna see you.”

Dean rewards him with a soft smile and Seth can’t help but grin back at him. Dean wraps his legs around Seth’s waist as Seth thrusts into him smoothly, making Dean gasp. Seth leans down to kiss Dean, thrusting slowly into him, purposefully dragging the head of his cock over Dean’s sweet spot.

Dean whines, clutching Seth’s arms as Seth speeds up his thrusts, listening to Dean beg him for more underneath him. He wraps his fingers around Dean’s cock and strokes in time to his thrusts, kissing Dean again. 

It doesn’t take much before Dean is crying out and spilling over Seth’s fingers. Seth drops his head into the crook of Dean’s neck, panting harshly as he chases his own orgasm as Dean clenches around him tightly. 

Seth comes with a hoarse groan, teeth nipping at Dean’s shoulder while Dean strokes his back, whispering encouragement to him breathlessly. 

Seth sags against him, leaning up to steal another kiss. “I love you. So much.”

"I love you too." Dean says, smiling gently at him.


End file.
